1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supporting devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A type of flat panel display (FPD) device includes a panel and a gravity sensor. The gravity sensor is configured for sensing the tilted direction of the panel. Therefore, when the panel is tilted, the gravity sensor can sense the titled direction of the panel, and the FPD devices can self-adjust the panel orientation to change the display mode according to the sensed titled direction for comfortable view. However, most FPD devices are limited in their tilt range and if a user tilts the device beyond its range, the FPD device can not self-adjust the orientation to change the display mode.
Therefore, what is desired is a supporting device for supporting flat panel display and flat panel display device assembly that can overcome the above-described problem.